


All Those Lonely Nights...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katie gets home...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Lonely Nights...

"All those lonely nights..."

Katie murmurs, settling beside John, wearing one of his shirts and smiling slightly as she realizes he is staring. 

"What?"

"You... I love you."

Katie smiles, letting him lift her into his lap, aware that her shirt is the only thing keeping the children from having to see a little too much should they choose to push into the room. Still, she can't pretend she'd care at the moment, John has settled her so he is deep inside her and she's missed this, them, together. His touch is light over her body, from her breasts to her hips, where his hands remain. She moves a little, setting their pace and smiling at John's low moan. 

"God, I've missed you..."

"I missed you too."

Katie's voice is soft, but honest, and tears spring to her eyes. John kisses them away tenderly, then kisses her with the same sweet softness, his pace inside her slow but tauntingly so, challenging her to up the ante, eventually, she does, arching against him so that they are soon grinding against each other, Katie soon falling into her climax, John following her over the edge. Neither expected to be so rough and needy and yet loving, but they are and Katie can't help but be pleased. He missed her as much as she missed him.


End file.
